Fallout tails
by gamerlegend96
Summary: First story. The courier get sent to the world of fairy tail universe
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is a rewrite of the first two chapters some minor differences ,still leave your**

 **feedback and I don't own Fair tail Or Fallout**

Fànlor thought to himself 3000 bottle caps to clear out a deathclaw nest better be worth it. Couple days ago

a man came to him asking to avenge his wife and his son. He said there was a deathclaw mother

somewhere nearby because there were a lot more deathclaws around and he said he will give everything

which was 3000 caps. He found the nest a mile out he set up a sniper position on a ridge that was

somewhat close ,but still far enough for the deathclaws won't know where he was. As he looked through

scope on his anti-material rifle he saw a deathclaw. He fired his rifle the bang was so loud it scared birds a

mile away. The .50 cal hit the deathclaw straight in the head and turned it into read paste his brains or

what's left flew in many directions. He then saw the mother deathclaw ,but he had no good shots so he grabbed his All-American rifle and

chambered a round in the barrel. He creeped towards the nest. 'Thank goodness it was dark and his Elite Riot gear had night vision' he thought

to himself. He made sure to check his corners cause the last thing he wants is to be jumped by a deathclaw. As soon as he rounded a corner he

saw the Alpha deathclaw right in front of him he did not have enough time to fire a round. The deathclaw swiped at him missing ,but Fànlor

dropped his gun so he unsheathed his combat knife. 'Shit toe-to-toe with a deathclaw did it once ,but that was a baby this is bad' he thought.

the deathclaw took another swipe Fànlor was lucky enough he grabbed the deathclaw by the arm and cut out some nerves and arteries cause

there was a whole lot of blood the Deathclaw roared so loud it echoed for a least ten minutes. Then Fànlor saw he got surrounded by

deathclaws "so this is how I am going to die" he mumbled to himself. He charged at the alpha deathclaw stabbing him in the throat and killing

him instantly ,but the deathclaws surrounded him started to slicing away. He then saw a white light surrounding him he thought he was going

to the afterlife ,but he looked around and he saw nothing at first. He can still feel the pain of some of the scratches so he jammed a stimpack in

his leg to heal some of the wounds his implant will take the rest. His helmet was damaged his armor was somewhat ripped. As he looked

around he saw a little girl there around four to five feet tall with blonde hair green eyes and was wearing a pink fluffy dress something probably

pre-war ,but he didn't care for he was looking for two thing a way out and weapons and ammo. "You know it's polite to say thank you" she

requested. "Hmm why should I say thank you for?" Fànlor questioned. "Well I did save your life for one" she replied with a hint of anger. "Well

you could used some stimpaks ,but no I had to do it and if you don't mind I got to get some revenge and 3000 caps" Fànlor yelled at her with a

lit bit more anger. "You can't go back I used some magic t..." Fànlor interrupted her and said "Miss magic is fake all you can is believe in is

yourself and your gun". "In your world magic is not real ,but in mine it is," she answered. "What you saying cannot be true" he said

inquisitively.

"Yes it true I watched you for some time and I was drawn by your strength when you fought with the NCR and help a lot of people and when

Cass died in your arms," she said mournfully. "If this this is true then why help me why not let me die" he asked with a hint of sadness thinking

back to Cass. "Well I want your help I had a guild will back it was call Fairy Tail and I was it first master my name is Mavis Vermilion" Mavis

replied. Fànlor put his hand out and Mavis took and shook it "nice to meet you the name is Fànlor" he said returning the gesture. "And you

never know you might meet someone you will fall in love with" she finished. " Yea that will not happen anytime soon I will help thou ,but I'm no

good without a gun" Fànlor replied ."Let me see that device on your hand" Mavis instructed. He lowered his pip-boy to her she did something to

it with magic. "I gave you all the weapons you have on your plant ok see you ,ohh and don't forget to go to fairy tail" Mavis said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait" Fànlor screamed ,but it was pointless she sent him out in a flash. When he could see. He saw people

smiling, laughing they were having so much fun it was hard for him to understand ,but one thing was for

sure he had to find a way to get to Fairy Tail. He looked at his armor remembering it was ripped and his

helmet was destroyed, but they were fixed 'maybe by magic did this' he thought. He then walked looking for

help when he accidentally bumped into a girl knocking her down. He lowered his hand to pick her up and he

said "sorry I was not paying attention". She responded " it's ok I was not paying attention to I was thinking

about a party I was going". She was about to leave when he asked her "do you know where or how I can

get into Fairy Tail?" "The party I was going to had a guy that is part of Fairy Tail so I was going to ask him

for permission I might put your name Mr…" Fànlor answered her quickly " Fànlor and yours". She answered

"Lucy thank you and where will we meet". He answered " here" he then asked "and where is this party at?"

Lucy answered "it will be on a yacht". As they left he felt her stare of wonder and awe on him well it was no

surprise, but what surprised him was the green grass something he hardly seen in the Mojave Desert. He

looked at his pip boy remembering that the little girl did something to it. He sees that there is a new tab in

it he selected. He sees weapons ,armor, aid and ammo. He open the tab which showed him some weapons

that he is used. He summoned a lever-action shotgun and a .45 auto. He look around until he found what he

guessed was a small library of sort he went inside. The library was small not a lot of book or people he went

to one of the librarians and ask for books about the history of the land also books on magic the liberian

showed him where he can find them he grabbed two books _History of Fiore_ and _Magic 101._ As he was

reading the history he noticed info on Mavis Vermilion her rise from Red lizard to being the first master of

Fairy tail. "So this is who she" Fànlor said with same awe in his voice. _Magic 101_ proved really interesting it

showed three different types of magic: caster, holder, and ancient magic and one said he can use requip

magic. He kept reading until he was kicked out (because it was night) so he went to the harbor climbed on

some random roof and sat. As he sat down he saw the boat that he hoped Lucy was on out on the sea he

summoned a pair of binocular and looked to the ship. What he saw was not good, he saw a guys carrying

girls on there shoulders. He summoned a silent sniper rifle zoomed in. Fired three shoot all three hit their

targets instantly killing them. When their body fell on the floor. Something fell from the sky and crashed

through the yacht. A couple minutes later something came out the yacht it looked liked Lucy. Two slavers

were firing at her trying to kill her. He raised his rifle fired and killing them one in the head the other a

torso. He then saw Lucy fall down a couple minutes later a huge surge of water came this way right toward

the harbor. When the yacht come to a stop he saw Lucy get up. He ran toward her and helping her up

again. "What the hell was that"? Fànlor asked with a lit bit of awe. "Sorry that was Aquarius she is always

trying to kill me", Lucy explained a lit bit pissed "Bitch" Lucy mumbled. "What about that object that fell

from the sky", Fànlor questioned? "That was me and Natsu" said this blue cat. He was going to ask what the

hell that thing was ,but before he had a chance two men were getting up one came for Fànlor while the

other was getting his bearings. The one that was running at Fànlor was carrying a knife as he tried to stab

Fànlor. He moved his arms to stopped him disarmed at the same time broke his arm then went for the kill

stabbing him in the throat. The other man seeing this went for his gun ,but Fànlor was a little faster throw

the knife hit him right in the throat killing him instantly. Lucy and the weird blue thing just stared eye bulge

and in horror at what he did at him all Fànlor said was " What you never seen a man kill another man", he

said coldly they both shocked there had no both in disgust and horror . Off in the distance they heard

fighting they saw some fire "What the hell is that?" Fànlor questioned. They quickly ran to the source and

found a pink hair kid on fire and eating fire. "Fire does not work Natsu" the little blue thing said " oh by the

way my name is Happy and I forget to tell you Lucy that me and Natsu are part of Fairy Tail." "Let me look

at your face" Natsu yelled with some hatred involved . "And why That"? Salamander asked with a lit bit of

fright. "Cause I am from Fairy Tail and I don't remember you".Natsu yelled while punching a guy the face.

Three guy were running towards Natsu ,but they were stopped in there tracks by Fànlor "Hey Natsu right, I

will deal with these three idiots you deal with the leader." "Ok thank by the who ever you are ," Natsu said

smiling. "the name is Fànlor and I was hoping of going to Fairy Tail" Fànlor responded.; "Bora I've seen this

guy before", one of the goon said "With that pinkish hair and a scarf that look like scales he the real ..". He

never got the chance to finish his sentence because right then Natsu sent fire from his mouth. The three

goon that were watching forgot about Fànlor. He punched one in the gut knocking him out the other two

saw this and came after him. one grabbed a gun and aimed at him ,but he never had a chance to use it

Fànlor rushed him grabbed the gun and yanked it out breaking his finger. With the guy falling screaming in

pain Fànlor pointed the gun at the other shooting him point blank leaving a huge hole in his skull. The guy

with the broken finger was still screaming when Fànlor put the gun to his head to fire ,but Lucy yelled " stop

he is done for he is an evil man but he deserve a second chance"! "Why should I this asshole deserve to die

kidnapping women and selling them without their consent " Fànlor said coldly. "Because you will be no

different him you seem like a good guy so you should not" Lucy responded pleafully. " yea that was me not

anymore so you got five second to tell me why" Fànlor redirect more coldly and with some hatred. While

this was going on the man was crying for his mom "One". ' come on Lucy think what can I say to make him

not kill him' Lucy ponder. "Two". 'Come on Lucy think' She thought more. "Three" this time cocking the gun

back. 'Shit just do it' She yelled in her head while running in front of the man. "FOU...fuck what the hell are

you doing" Fànlor Yelled with some obviously some hatred "Just don't do it please has there been enough

death" Lucy pleaded crying for the man. "Fuck fine then you want him alive fine then we will have your way"

Fànlor said with so much hatred it was intoxicating. "Where Natsu and the other guy?' Fànlor Questioned.

"They are both outside now fighting" Lucy said with a smile on her face and using her hand to wipe some

tears she got up. They ran quickly towards the massive scolding hole that Natsu blew open. "Wow look at all

this destruction I think he went overboard a little bit," Lucy committed with some disappointment in it .

"Looks like there fight is over ". "Stop right there criminal scum by the order of the military and Magical

Government," a general yelled! Natsu grabbed Lucy and Fànlor. "Well let's go" Natsu said playfully. "Go

where?" Lucy questioned. "Where else,but to Fairy Tail did you not want to go", Natsu said. "Let's go shall

we next stop Fairy Tail." Lucy said. It took the a day and half to arrive at the gate of Fairy Tail. "Well we're

here" Natsu said. As Natsu and Lucy went inside. Fànlor stood outside rubbing his left shoulder and went for

a pair of dog tags as well the rings " Well Case it look like another adventure" he looked mournfully at her

dog tag _Cassidy NCR Born 2261 death 2281 Battle of Hoover Dam_.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fànlor put the rings and the dog tag back under his armor and proceed inside the building. Once inside he noticed Natsu running to a guy with some huge buck teeth

(almost like a rabbit). Natsu just planted both of his feet in the man that many people were getting up and started to punch, kick each other like one big bar fight.

One kid with black hair and no clothes on except for his underwear started to look for him And started to fight Natsu punching, kicking and head butting him also

calling each other names. A woman looking about nineteen with white hair came up to him and Lucy while she was on the and Cheerful with a smile on her face asked

"Oh! Are you new?" Lucy gets up with amazing gusto And yelled "M-Mirajane OMG it's you in person." Lucy then remembered the fight going on. "Should we do

something about this fight"? Lucy asked with worry in her voice and Fànlor piped up "why should we they look like they're having fun beating each other up". " And

this always happen every time Na.. " as a bottle hit in the head knocking her out and another bottle hit Fànlor right in the head pissing him off " I was going to leave

you guys alone ,but now you are Fucking dead" as he was saying this he started to summon one of his weapons at that time a body was sent fling and hitting a table

just three inch away from Fànlor and the guy got up naked as a newborn baby and looked right at Lucy with everything showing and asked "can I borrow your

underwear" In which Lucy punched yelling at him then a guy in swav clothes ' I think his name is Loke' Fànlor picked her up and started to take her out Then a girl

who has been drinking this whole time was getting pissed. She picked up one of her cards in which Fànlor laughed ,but soon everyone had things glowing around

there hand, some were blue some pure fire other had there hand changed.Fànlor summoned his ballistic fist preparing to pacify or kill his target. Before he had the

chance a huge hulking black mass came out of nowhere 'Fuck this I need something big to take thing out' Fànlor thinking to himself. He quickly got a fat man out load

it up with a mini nuke with a low yield hopefully survive the blast. The beast yelled with so much hatred and anger that his face was scrunched and his fist were

clenched " Cut it out you dolts!" Fànlor lowered the Mini nuke and everyone stared at each other and stopped there magic. "Oh you were watching… Master" Mirajane

said nonchalant. "Master!" Lucy and Fànlor yelled in surprised. Everyone went back what they beside Natsu. Natsu started to laugh and saying " You're all scared of

this then i claim victory in this ba…" he never finished his sistence as a giant foot like an ant. After squaching Natsu he looked at Lucy and Fànlor " a new face " the

beast said still clenching his fist. He stilled look at them like he was trying to burn a hole in there head. Lucy stutter her speech "y...yes". His fist still clench. Lucy was

shaking and Fànlor was putting his finger closer to the trigger of the Fat Man. The beast started to shrink smaller and smaller then stopped to a man about four feet

tall and was wearing some kind of jester hat and wooden clogs " Nice to meet you two I am Master Makarov" he said with a smile on his face. He than jumped up and

hit his head on the second floor balcony but quickly fixed himself and got up on the banister. "So you dolts have done it again" he said clenching some paper in his

hand, "just look at all these letters from the council". 'The council who the fuck is that is that' Fànlor thought and silently whispered to Lucy " hey who are these

council guys?" " Oh, they are the body that manages all guilds" she responded in a hush went back to listen to Makarov rant and he was in the mild of accusing Grey

"...But afterward you stumbled around town in the nude and you stole some underwear of the hanger and ran away with it." "But..I couldn't keep running around

naked" Grey justified. Elfman retort "maybe if you hadn't gotten naked in the first place"? 'Does this guy allows get naked or something...Oh God please don't tell me

this guy a male stripper' Fànlor thought mortified. Makarov then looked at Elfman sigh "Elfman! While performing bodyguard service for a VIP you attacked that

selfsame VIP". Elfman tried to justify while nervously scratching his face "he made a crack about how "a man is only worth as much as his education" and before I

knew it.." Makarov just shook his head in shame. "Cana Alberona you drank fifteen full kegs of liquor at a certain tavern falsely claimed it as "expenses"and worse

,sent the bill directly to the council"he said. 'Damn this girl can drink now i wonder if there alcohol is weak ,not that alcohol has any effect on me' Fànlor Theorize.

Makarov then went on about Loki and how he should not seduced the Senior Council granddaughter he than slump all the way down "Natsu in bring down the devon

Bandit clan you destroyed seven private homes, you brought down the Tully Village clock tower" as he continued he kept slumped in disappointment " the tower of

Freesia's church is completely destroyed, you damaged a section of the Lupinus Castle, The observation station at Nazuna Ravine is closed due to wanton destruction

and you leveled half the harbor at Hargeon." 'Holy shit this guy is as destructive as the bomb that dropped 200 years ago'. He thought in so much disbelief. "And the

death of eight people" everyone looked at Natsu in disbelief some had their jaws open other had there eye open so wide that it look like there eyes were about to pop.

"I did no such thing" Natsu yell trying to defend himself . 'Sir Natsu did not it was me sir" Fànlor said throwing the accusation off Natsu and the look on him. Natsu

got up and rushed at him. Fànlor grabbed his fist throw him on the ground and brought Natsu arm up and was about to dislocate his shoulder ,but instead said "stand

down or else" and adding a little pain to get his message across . " Fine let me go' Natsu said. He let him go and looked up at Makarov. " I will speak to you later"

Makarov ordered.


End file.
